Screaming and Sobbing
by whataboutlacey
Summary: "Don't touch her you son of a- Based on the infamous snatcher scene in DP1. Based off of quotes and gifs from deleted parts. Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the hands of a man grab the sides of my waist and hoist me up from the ground. Roughly, I might add. His fingers dug into my flesh and he pulled my body so there was no space between me and him.

My back was to his stomach, and his hands held my arms tightly. I felt his hot breath on mine and I shivered when a gust of wind hit us.

I saw Ron running down the hill, but to be punched once he got near me.

"Ron, no! Leave him alone!" I shouted at the Snatchers. I heard them all snicker with each other.

"Fiesty 'lil one we got 'ere, 'innit?" The man named Scabior commented with a wide grin. He turned to where Harry was lying and picked him up for examination. Hopefully my stinging jinx worked, or else we were all doomed.

I kept eye contact with Ron the entire time. As much as he tried not to show it, his face was full of fear.

"What do we do?" I mouthed to Ron. He sighed in defeat under the restraint of his captor and bit his lips. The sound of crunching leaves suddenly caught my attention as I saw that Harry was in the clear…for now.

I saw Scabior stride towards me with a small smile on his face. He licked his lips as he got closer into my face. He opened his mouth to speak and I immediately smelled firewiskey and wood.

"And you, my darling…what do they call you?" He asked me. I scrunched my eyebrows at his breath and bent my head down a bit so I could possibly avoid his gaze.

"P-Penelope Clearwater, half-blood" I managed to tell him.

Scabior gave no reaction, pleased or disappointed. Instead, he eyed his way all over my body, still keeping a close distance between the two of us. His hand reached up and he grabbed a lock of my hair gently. His other hand grabbed my arm and held it very tightly as he inhaled my hair.

"Ah" I winced at his grip. My breathing was becoming uneven, either being very deep or scattered and short. He laughed to himself and let go of his grip on my arm.

"Ya like that, dontcha?" He antagonized me. "Now, why dontcha tell me who ya really are, eh?" He said softly with that same stupid smile.

"I wasn't lying, I'm Penelope Clear-

_Bam._

I felt my head jerk 90 degrees to the right, my neck cracking along with it. He slapped me, _hard. _

"Hermione! Don't touch her you son of a-

_Whoof._

I heard a thud and a groan and saw that Ron got a punch to the gut for defending me. My vision blurred a bit from the slap, but I managed to turn my head back around to face Scabior. I felt a trickle of blood coming from my lips.

Scabior lifted his hand again and wiped away the blood from my mouth. He rubbed his hand on my jacket.

"Ah, ya see now. Your jacket's all ruined. It's got the blood of an impure witch on it. Let me help ya…_take is off_" Scabior said with a chuckle. His men started cheering.

"No! Don't you dare! Stop it, please!" Ron yelled at Scabior. He only received a "Shut up!" from his captive, but I knew the next time he said something he would get it in for him.

"No" I said strongly. I wiggled in the Snatcher's grip, trying to get away from Scabior's wandering hands. My eyes filled up with tears, I knew what was going to happen eventually.

"Oi, keep 'er steady!" Scabior yelled at my captor. He grunted in response and I felt my head collide with his, making everything blurry. I let out an "Ooph" and I stopped my attempts at escaping.

"Ah, thas more like it, love" Scabior whispered to me. He reached out and slowly took of my jacket. He smiled further and threw my jacket on the ground. I took a sharp intake of cold air and regretted it. It made my throat dry and sore.

"Pl-please, please don't" I said to him. Scabior sighed and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Sweet'art, if I listened to what people like you tell me to do, I wouldn't be where I am today. I am a _man_, and you're goin' to find tha' out soon"

I looked over to Harry. His eyes were filled with tears. I could tell that he knew what was about to happen, and that he knew none of us could stop it.

"Take me! Don't touch her and take me!" Ron pleaded with Scabior. That let him another couple of punches everywhere on his body. He fell to the ground and his captor put his foot on him to hold him down.

Scabior turned around to face me and he cupped his hands on my cheeks as he leaned his lips onto mine. They were wet and forceful.

I squealed underneath the kiss and shook my body against my captor. I whimpered and ended up head-butting Scabior. He immediately broke the kiss and stared at me.

"Now, look 'ere 'lil missy, when I do somethin' you _let me do it_" He said before grabbing my out of the Snatcher's grip.

I heard Ron's groans of revolt and upset.

Scabior grabbed my arm and half dragged me to a nearby tree. He slammed my body against the trunk and leaned his body into mine.

"'Ere we go, sweet'art, you're gonna love it" Scabior breathed out. He grabbed my sweater and tugged on it, trying to make it rip. I pushed my hands in front of me and tried pushing him off.

Scabior punched me in the face, causing my hands to rise up there. He managed to get my sweater off while I was distracted with the blow. I felt the cold winter air on my skin. And his breath. I shivered and whimpered.

I sank my body down from its standing position in hopes of escaping him one more time. He simply just went down with me. I unfortunately made things easier for him, leaving him with a ground to hold me effortlessly against.

He straddled me and kept his feet on my ankles. With a flick of his wand my forearms formed slits and blood began gushing out.

"Agh!" I screamed, encouraging Ron to yell back to.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU- OO!" Ron's cries again were defeated by the punches of the Snatchers.

"C'mon Scabior!" His friends egged him on with whistles and wolf-cries. Scabior laughed at his friends and stared at me.

"Ya know" Scabior began saying while undoing his belt and zipper. "you smell like vanilla, 'Penelope'"

I opened my eyes wide and understood what he meant. We encountered each other in the woods once. He was wearing my scarf. He smelled my hair. Was he looking for me? Was he following our scent?

"I really like vanilla" Scabior said while now undoing my zipper and pulling my jeans down.

I whimpered and began to cry.

"Please, please don't do this I didn't do anything" I said in between sobs.

"Tsk tsk tsk, big girls like you shouldn't be cryin'" Scabior whispered. "And ya shouldn't have nuthin' to be cryin about, pretty thing like ya-self" He leaned in for a quick kiss. He let it go, closed his eyes, and licked his lips.

"Mmm, you're going to be my favorite" He said before reaching down for my underwear and pulling them off.

"No! No!" My hoarse voice yelled in protest, I received another slap. Before I recovered I felt a large sharp pain down there and I knew that he had done it.

A/N: There will be a chapter 2. Some of Scabior's quotes and actions are based off of deleted parts of the original scene that I found from interviews and gifs.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't dare open my eyes. I could hear Scabior grunting and panting with each new pain-filled thrust came my way. My face was covered in my tears.

If I looked in front of me I would see the man using me. I would see his happy face hovering over my body.

If I looked to my left I would see Harry and Ron, both helpless to the situation, watching _this _happen to me. It would be far too embarrassing, as mundane as it sounds considering what's happening.

And if I looked to my right I would see an open clearing, mocking me. My escape was right there, and I couldn't reach it.

So, I chose to keep my eyes shut tight.

I whimpered in pain so often that I'm sure Scabior got off from it. I tried not to, but he made it impossible.

I felt his hands touch my forehead and pull back, forcing my eyes open. He held his hands there.

"Oi, swee'art, if I wanted ya to sleep, I would 'ave provided a bed" Scabior said was a sneer. He slapped my face right before he continued on. I now felt numb, like I was his toy. I laid there on the ground still as a door as he made his way with me.

I felt my eyes roll back for a second before I remembered I had to keep them open. But where would I look?

Choosing not to look at anyone, I chose to stare at the clearing. There, my mind wandered.

"_How did it get this bad?"_

"_This can't be happening; I'm supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room studying"_

"_Only just last year I was worried about exams…how did it get this bad?"_

I felt a choke in my throat as I began to sob again. But this time it was worse than before. I couldn't control it this time; I couldn't control it so I looked brave. I was already defeated, what was the point.

With a final grunt Scabior let out a deep smoke-filled breath on my face and sighed with a smile. He was finally finished. I was finally free.

He bent down to my face and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Now, now, it wusn't _that _bad, wus it?" Scabior asked rhetorically with a chuckle. He stayed a good 2 centimeters from my face for a few seconds.

"I wus right…you are my favorite…thank you, 'Penelope', for…letting me be your first" He whispered. He smiled at me, showing his rotten teeth, and he picked himself off of me.

For the first time in what seemed to be hours in my mind, I could breath. His weight on my body felt like a boulder. His presence felt like the weight of a tree. There was no escaping _him _until now.

I let out a deep breath and looked around above me, staring at the birds flying and the treetops. I could see Scabior make his way into my view. He looked down at me and kicked me hard in my side.

"'Lil girl, time to get up and get dressed, we're goin' someone special" He said with no smile or flirtatious look. I stared at him with empty eyes. There was no more energy in my body to pick myself up. But I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

Gathering up all my strength, I managed to grab the clothes on the cold ground and pull myself on my feet. Even though I managed to do it, there was no hiding the pain on my face when I stood up or reached my arms out to grab my tops. The bleeding had finally stopped, but his cuts stretched each time I did.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he saw me stand up. After my clothes were back on I finally looked at him. He looked terrible. His face was covered in blood, his clothes were covered in dirt and mud, and he was standing up again with 2 Snatchers holding each of his wrists.

I opened my mouth to try and say a reassuring word or 2, but all that came out was another choking sob. I didn't mean for it, but I just came out. Tears started falling down my face again and I fell down from my unsteady stance.

"Aw, now why'd ya have to go 'an fall down; what happen'd; I was just that good, eh?" He said with a wink.

I didn't respond, causing Scabior to be very cross with me.

_Bam._

Another kick into my ribs from him came my way.

"Augh!" I let out, gasping for air. He knocked the wind out of me. I clutched the leaves on the ground and began coughing. I was having a full-blown panic attack.

"Help her! Help her, god dammit, help her!" Ron shouted at the Snatchers.

"You'll need her alive and _speaking _for wherever we're going, won't you? Help her!" Harry yelled at Scabior in response to Ron. Scabior stared at Harry before sighing.

"Yah, I 'spose you're right…c'mere, love" Scabior said before bending down to my shaking body. The air was completely gone from my lungs; it was as if a wall was blocking everything. I saw him raise his wand and whisper an incantation. Suddenly, the cold air was back running into my mouth and I coughed.

"Now ya better be grateful for that! Maybe give me something in return?" He asked with a smirk of sarcasm, mocking me and what just happened between us 2.

I laid there on the ground, panting, and saw the Snatchers all whisper with one another.

"Hermione, it's okay! Hermione, you're going to be okay!" Ron said to me from a few feet away. He tried smiling through his battle-wounded face. I tried smiling back, but all that came from it was a last breath out before darkness covered up my vision and I fell into it.

_The end. _


End file.
